An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device is a type of organic thin film electroluminescent device, which has such advantages as easy formation of flexible structures, wide visual angle, and the like. Therefore, the display technology using organic light-emitting diodes has become an important display technology.
An OLED display device that can provide full color display usually is realized by R (red), G (green) and B (blue) sub-pixels illuminating independently, or by white OLEDs in combination with color filters, or the like. The mode in which R, G and B sub-pixels illuminate independently is used most frequently. In this mode, organic luminescent materials in sub-pixel units are used for the independent illumination.